


Sleeping in a Suit

by Smodrey



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smodrey/pseuds/Smodrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller reacts to Hardy sleeping in his suit when they share a hotel room in episode 2x4. Light moment in dark times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in a Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I thought it was crazy that Hardy slept in his suit when they shared a bed with Ellie. I was surprised she didn't have anything to say about that... so here is a version of what might have been. Hope you enjoy.

“Go to sleep, Miller.”

Hardy turned to his side, his thoughts going to Claire.

He heard Miller quietly chuckling behind him.

“What can you possibly be giggling about now?”

“You are sleeping in your suit. You’re DI Hardy even when you sleep. I bet you were born wearing a suit. I think it’s hilarious.”

He turned around to face her and as soon as she saw his frown, she burst into a fit of giggles. She couldn’t stop for a full minute and Hardy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Glad to see I make you laugh, Miller.”

He turned serious again and looked straight into her eyes.

“Did it ever occur to you that I had planned to sleep on my own tonight? In my own room? And that my usual sleep attire or lack thereof was not suited for a shared room with you?”

He saw her eyes grew wide in the darkness and he was pretty sure a blush was spreading across her cheeks.

“Right. That’s… You mean you… I mean… nude… of course it’s… Suit it is, then.”

The look on her face was priceless. She was so flustered that Hardy couldn’t hold it any longer and laughed at her. Soon it was a full belly laugh and Miller was swatting his arm.

“You wanker! You’re having me on! Stop laughing, you arse!”

His laughter gradually died down and they were left facing each other on their sides. Both were smiling.

“I do have jimjams. I suppose I was so tired, I forgot about them. I’ll go change, it’ll be more comfortable than my suit.”

He turned the side lamp on, stood up, rummaged through his travelling bag to get his clothes and made his way to the loo.

He reappeared a moment later in pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

When Ellie saw what he was wearing she laughed again.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that t-shirt!”

“You gave it to me, I like it!”

“It suits you.”

He glared at her.

“Well, thanks Miller. I thought the shirt was meant as a joke!”

“Of course, it’s a joke. You know perfectly well you’re not the worst cop in Britain. What I meant is it’s nice to see you out of your suit. You look more human. Less like a grumpy sod!”

He slipped back under the plaid, turned off the light and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“You haven’t seen me completely out of my suit, Miller.”

Her face flushed again and she hit him on the shoulder.

“Oh shut it, this is totally inappropriate!”

“Goodnight, Miller.”

“Goodnight, Hardy.”


End file.
